Quand c'est trop dur de faire un choix
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Kili ou Fili ? Bonne question, parc'que pour Ori c'est la mouisse, surtout quand les deux princes en question sont ensembles. Threesome Ori/Kili/Fili et Yaoi ! sur fond de Dwalin/Nori. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, que tal ?_  
_Alors oui j'ai écrit un Threesome, et alors ? Nan sérieusement l'idée m'est venue quand j'était en train de jouer, faut pas me demander comment._  
_Enfin bref, le temps d'établir vite fait l'histoire dans ma tête, parc'que oui y'a vite fait une histoire, c'est pas complétement du PWP, enfin je pense, et hop me v'la au boulot !_  
_Bon voila, aprés comment expliquer le pourquoi du comment je me met à écrire un threesome, bah y faut un début à tout et j'ai préféré essayer que de reculer devant la tâche._  
_Et quand au Nori/Dwalin, c'est pas ma faute, c'est Asparkelthatisblue sur Tumblr qui m'a refilé son gout pour ce couple avec ses fanarts, c'est pas moi j'suis inocente !_  
_Bref, sur ce bonne lecture, quand aux homophobes, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, même si je doute qu'il y en ait beaucoup qui se trimbale ici en ayant vus "Yaoi" mais bon. _

* * *

Était-il possible pour Ori de se foutre dans une moise encore plus profonde que celle dans laquelle il était déjà ? Il était persuadé que non, pas possible.  
Parc'que bon, tomber amoureux d'un homme, quoi de plus normal chez eux qui avait un esprit des plus ouverts sur le sujet, contrairement à ces coincés d'elfes (**1**), et pas uniquement à cause du manque de naines qui, certes n'était pas nombreuse, mais pas autant que les légendes ne voulais le faire croire, ils y en avaient pas mal quand même, certes presque de moitié moins que les nains, mais les récits avaient toujours tendance à grossir ce manque. Il était donc normal pour eux d'être bi, voir complètement homo et de faire ouvertement la cour à un homme, il avait qu'a regarder sont grand frère Nori draguant ouvertement le grand colosse qu'était Dwalin, quand colosse qui soit-dit en passant avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister.

Donc tomber amoureux d'un homme était prévisible pour lui, après tout il n'avait jamais vraiment attiré les naines et elle-même avaient finit par ne plus avoir beaucoup d'effet sur lui, voire plus du tout, il les trouvait belle voire mignonne, mais pas plus. Oui, oui prévisible, mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça.  
Parc'que franchement il aurait pus tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Fili, premier héritier de Thorin, car si même lui et ses frères étaient des descendant de Durin au même titre que tout le monde dans la compagnie sauf les frères Bofur et Bombur et leur cousin Bifur, il n'en était pas moins largement inférieur aux deux princes, malgré le fait qu'il soit leur cousin. Et pis Fili est un guerrier, un vrai, fort et classieux comme ce n'est pas permis, ayant apparemment hérité beaucoup de la majesté de sa lignée dont Thorin faisait aussi preuve. Rien à voir avec lui, petit nain lettré avec une vulgaire lance pierre, persuadé d'être un fardeau même pour ses frères. Et puis malgré la quête qui les incombe, malgré le poids de sa lignée et de son futur qui pèse déjà sur ses épaule, Fili est avant tout un nain enjoué, sourieur, beau comme un dieu et toujours prêt à faire une ânerie avec son frère, avec lequel il est plus fusionnel que n'importe quel frères et sœurs qu'il ai vu de sa vie. Alors que lui se jugeait fade, même pas mignon en encore moins beau, rien d'attirant en soit, il avait aucune chance il en était sûr. Il se disait même que s'il était tombé amoureux de Dwalin lui aussi et qu'il aurait été obligé de devenir le rival de son frère ça n'aurais pas pus être pire.

Et vous allez trouver qu'il exagère ? Que la situation n'est pas si dramatique. Alors soit, qu'il aime un homme c'est normal, que ce soit Fili qui ne voie que par son frère c'est carrément la Tuile. Mais pire encore, tomber amoureux de deux homme dont un prince héritier de Durin c'est pas franchement ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais ce n'est pas le maximum qu'il a pus faire, Parc'que vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire ? Que la deuxième personne soit de second héritier. Que dirais ses frères s'ils étaient au courant ? Dori piquerait surement une crise en appendant que les deux turbulent neveux de Thorin avait pris cette place dans son cœur et qu'il n'arrivait à les départager, protecteur comme il est. Et pis il serait bien capable de reporter la faute sur les deux frères, alors qu'ils n'y sont pour absolument rien. Le seul fautif c'était lui, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Ori c'est bien enlisé dans la bouse d'Oliphant jusqu'au cou ?

La compagnie, après avoir quitté Rivendell et marché pendant facile une petite journée, avait élu un campement plutôt discret, s'éparpillant aux milieux de nombreux rochers répartis un peu partout et formant une protection ainsi qu'un sentiment de sureté non négligeable selon le chef de toute cette joyeuse troupe.  
Fili et Kili furent désignés pour aller chercher tout le bois nécessaire, Bofur et Bifur pour aller à la chasse, aussi bien aux animaux qu'aux fruits pas trop dégeux si la première était vraiment infructueuse, et Dori et Ori s'étaient vus collés dans les mains trois seaux à remplir dans une source qui était à quelque minutes de marche. Au grand dam de Dwalin qui aurait préféré que ce soit Nori qui aille avec un de ses frères chercher l'eau, le laissant tranquille, mais non, à place il se retrouvait avec un nain collant et l'idée malsaine de marteler ce sublime fessier qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à juguler au fil des jours.

De leur côté les deux jeunes frères ramassaient tout le bois possible et surtout potable tout en s'envoyant des piques et s'embrassant de temps en temps. Même s'ils n'en avaient fait part à personne officiellement leur relation n'était un secret pour personne, pas même Ori qui justement voyait là tout les maigres espoirs qu'il aurais pus avoir violement piétiné, son petit cœur se brisant à chaque nouvelle marques qu'il voyait dans le coup de l'un ou la bouche rouge et humide de baiser de l'autre. Les deux princes filaient un amour surement inconditionnel et ne prêteraient jamais attention à lui. Alors que les deux princes batifolaient dans leur coin, surement de l'autre coté de la forêt Ori soupirait à cette idée, imperceptiblement pour ne pas que Dori se pose des questions, comme s'il avait sentit de là ou il était les sentiments qui irradiaient de Kili et Fili lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

De retour au camp Bofur et Bifur ramenaient une vingtaine de fruits jaunes que Bofur avait gouté en affirmant qu'ils étaient délicieux ainsi qu'un gros Warg qu'ils avaient réussi, au prix que quelques blessures pas trop grave, à tuer. Le mono-linguiste rassura dans la langue des nains son roi et Bofur approuva en rajoutant que le gros loup semblait être un loup solitaire et qu'ils avaient bien vérifié aux alentours s'il n'y avait pas une meute les attendant pour se faire un festin ou si ce n'était pas justement un éclaireur mais rien d'anormal.

Tous rassurés ils attendirent Fili et Kili qui revinrent même pas cinq minutes après, rayonnant et surtout plein de bois qu'ils avaient attachés avec une corde pour que l'un puisse en trainer le maximum possible, portant quelque branche sous l'autre bras, tandis que l'autre en portait le plus qu'il pourrait. Certains étaient étonnés de la quantité largement suffisante qu'ils avaient ramenés, ils savaient faire quelque chose sans faire connerie parfois, pas comme avec les poneys, et s'ils étaient les dernier ça n'était peut-être pas parcq'ils avaient faire autre chose que de s'occuper du bois. Même si les lèvres encore un peu rouge de Kili indiquaient qu'ils n'avaient quand même pas gâché le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensembles.  
Fili détendit tout le monde quand il répondit à son oncle qu'ils n'avaient croisé aucun éclaireur Warg mais qu'ils en avaient entendus un hurler surement d'agonie et comprit pourquoi en voyant le paquet que les cousins avaient ramené.

**-Alors c'était ça ! On avait d'abord crus que c'était des orques et comme ça c'était calmer ça nous à pas alertés plus que ça, vus ce ces salles bête on tendance à faire perpétuellement du tapage quand ils sont en chasses, impossible de ne pas les entendre et les reconnaitre si c'était un troupeau venu pour nos têtes.**

Thorin était fier de l'esprit de déduction de ses neveux. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce que Bofur lui avait dit mais il était encore plus rassuré maintenant, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.  
Tout le monde s'installa autour du feu, en partant vers la gauche il y avait Thorin, Fili, Kili, Oin et Gloin, Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin, Nori qui avait tout fait pour ce mettre à côté du précédent, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur et Bofur. Résultat Bilbo se retrouvait face au regard perçant de Thorin et Ori face aux deux jeunes frères qui ricanaient ensemble, le piétinant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**-Ça va Ori ?**

L'appelé ce tourna vers son grand frère, toujours protecteur avec lui, toujours présent pour lui, jamais il ne lui serait suffisamment reconnaissant, à lui comme à Nori.

**-Ou-Oui, je pensais, à Erebor. **Menti-t-il.**  
-Oh oui, c'est vrais que tout tu ne l'a jamais connus, cette splendide cité, tu verras quand on y sera, tu ne pourras plus jamais la quitter.**

Dori était penseur, mélancolique, partagé entre l'admiration et la tristesse, et Ori s'en voulut de lui avoir menti, même un mensonge aussi petit que celui qu'il venait de lui sortir, car la mention d'Erebor amenait forcément au dragon dans la tête des adultes et ça, ça faisait souvent passer tout un panel d'émotion sur leurs visage, les plus courente étant la tristesse, la haine et la mélancolie, c'est pour ça qu'il s'en voulait.  
Certain nains n'étaient encore que des enfants quand Erebor fut prise, et les trois plus jeunes ne l'avaient pas connus. Mais tout les récits qu'ils avaient entendus des plus grands dans les montagne bleu, tout les trois blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé ou par terre selon les jours, les yeux rivés vers l'interlocuteur, leur avaient donné envie d'en savoir plus, de connaître cette cité et de juger par eux même si elle était si fabuleuse.  
C'était une partie de leur conviction, la deuxième étant que Kili et Fili ne laisseraient jamais leur oncle partir tout seul à l'aventure, qu'ils désiraient plus que tout faire partis de cette excursion, tout comme Ori qui avait refusé catégoriquement que ses frères le laissent derrière. C'est pour ça qu'ils se retrouvaient tous là, tous les quatorze membres de la compagnie, en train de savourer un moment de détente comme ils n'avaient plus trop l'occasion d'en profiter.

C'est Bifur qui fut désigné pour prendre le premier tour de garde, secondé par Dwalin. La compagnie s'endormie petit à petit, sur les deux oreilles pour la majorité, se sentant protégés par les rochers autour.  
La nuit était déjà bien avancée de quelque heures, tout le monde dormait, sauf les princes qui discutaient doucement prés sur un rocher et Dwalin qui avait céder et dont les mains s'égaraient sur les fesses d'un certains nain dont il envahissait la bouche de la langue (_Et pas autre chose même si j'y ai fortement pensé_).  
Ori de son côté avait un sommeil de plus agité, il gémissait parfois mais pas assez pour alerter son frère trop occupé ou pour réveiller quelqu'un. Seuls Fili et Kili l'avaient entendus mais décidèrent de le laisser, ses gémissements ne semblaient pas être des gémissements de terreur.  
Kili ricana.

**-Tu crois qu'il rêve d'un nain ou d'une naine ?  
-Aucune idée. Mais j'aurais plus tendance à dire un nain.  
-Alors juste par esprit de contradiction avec toi je dirais une naine.  
-Pff, n'importe quoi je suis sûr que tu pense la même chose.  
-...Li...Hm.**

Un petit gémissement presque inaudible si on était bouché était sortit de la bouche de l'endormi. Les deux frères était sûr maintenant, le nain rêvait bien de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui s'appelait Li ou dont le nom contenait ou finissait par Li.

**-Tu pense à ce que je pense petit frère.  
-C'est fort probable.**

Ils se regardèrent, dans cette compagnie ils étaient es seuls dont le nom contenaient un Li, si c'était bien quelqu'un de la compagnie. Dans le cas contraire Ori était attiré par quelqu'un d'autre qui était surement resté dans les montagnes bleues, mais ils ne voyaient absolument personne ou alors le gémissement d'Ori ne provenait pas d'un prénom. Oui ils étaient perdus.  
Ori gesticula encore facile cinq minutes, sous l'œil attentif des héritiers qui ne prenais même plus la peine de faire gaffe au couple qui s'enfonçais maintenant dans la forêt, l'heure de garde du plus vieux étant encore assez loin. Ceux-ci espéraient capter encore une autre bride du rêve dont le plus jeune était la proie mais rien. Quelque petit bruit sans intérêt pour eux, si ce n'est qu'ils confortaient bien la nature de ce rêve qu'ils avaient comprit bien plus tôt.  
Ori ouvrit les yeux, pris le temps d'émerger pendant une petite minute. Il croisa le regard de ses cousins, et rougit, espérant que dans la pénombre personne ne le vois, après tout il venait quand même de se réveiller d'un rêve parfaitement érotique ou ces deux nains lui faisaient subir tout les derniers outrages.  
A cette pensée il sentit son corps se réchauffer et du se retenir et se calmer déjà qu'il avait une érection il fallait pas qu'il en rajoute non plus.

**-Sommeil agité** ? Questionna Kili pourtant déjà sûr de la réponse.

Il **fallait** qu'il se calme, mais s'ils ne l'aide pas aussi.

**-Euh, oui, j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?  
-Non.** Répondit Fili. **T'as juste fait de petit bruit, et t'a pas mal gigoté aussi.**

Il se sentit soulagé, cela voulais dire qu'il ne s'était pas trahis, c'était une chance, surtout qu'ils auraient pus l'entendre et qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé à son réveil, plus il y pensait plus ça sonne comme une chance dans as tête.

**-Tu peux venir avec nous si ne t'arrive pas à te rendormir. Surtout que...**Kili s'interrompit et tourna la tête. **Bah, ils ont disparut, ton frère et m'sieur Dwalin.**

Ori se relava emportant avec lui sa couverture, fessant mine de se protéger de l'air plutôt frais de la nuit, même si c'est tout autre chose qu'il voulait protéger de l'extérieur.  
Il se tourna vers la couche de son frère, vide, tout comme celle à côté qui appartenait à Dwalin. Il sourit, alors son frère est finalement arrivé à ses fins, il était content, ça se finissait mieux que pour lui. Cette pensée fit fanée son sourire, mais il secoua tout de suite la tête, la chassant.  
Toujours enroulé dans sa couverture, il rejoignit les deux frères sur leur rocher, gardant le silence un moment, avant que ce ne soit Fili qui prenne la parole.

**-C'est quelqu'un de la compagnie ou...**

Ori tourna vers lui un regard entre la surprise, l'interrogation et un peu de peur aussi, se doutant fortement de quoi il voulait parler mais espérant qu'il soit juste parano et se trompe lourdement.

**-Me regarde pas come ça, tes petits gémissements étaient plutôt subjectifs et c'était facile pour n'importe qui de deviner quel genre de rêve tu étais en train de faire.**

Ori piqua un fard énorme, impossible de le cacher cette fois, s'il voulait nier ce que le blond affirmait avec tant d'assurance c'était peine perdue. Mais pouvait-il pour autant leur dire que oui c'était quelqu'un de la compagnie, même deux membres de cette compagnie. S'il le faisait, jamais les frères ne le laisseraient tranquille, et pourtant il se refusait à leur mentir, cruel dilemme. Et avant même qu'il n'ait plus réfléchir plus longuement, sa voix sortie comme d'elle-même.

**-Oui.**

Et voilà, de toute façon il avait toujours été trop honnête pour son propre bien, contrairement à Nori, qui pouvait mentir sur tout sauf sur ce qu'il ressentait envers les personnes qu'il aime. Au final il leur avait dit la vérité, et il sentait maintenant l'interrogatoire auquel il allait avoir droit, et aucune façon de s'en sortir ne lui venais en tête.  
Les frères se regardèrent, le plus vieux hocha la tête et je plus jeune souriait d'un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon pour Ori.

**-C'est qui ?**

Cette question était posée avec un ton languissant et ils s'étaient tout les deux rapprochés de lui, un peu trop même, il commençait à avoir chaud.

**-J'ai pas envie de...  
-Allez, Kili ou moi, je suis sûr que c'est l'un de nous deux.  
-Quoi ? Mais...  
-Tourne pas autour du pot qui nous qui est ce "Li" que t'a appelé dans ton sommeil, si c'est le prénom de la personne en question qui en plus appartient la compagnie, ça ne eut être que l'un de nous deux.**

Ori était perdu, et il aimerait bien se retrouver. Il commençait à avoir peur des frères qui s'approchaient à trop grand pas de la réalité.  
**  
-Mais vous aviez dit que je n'avais pas parlé dans mon sommeil.  
-Ah bon on a dit ça ? Kee est-ce qu'on l'a dit ?  
-M'en souvient pas moi.  
-Ah, tu vois qu'on a rien dit**

Ils s'approchaient encore plus, le rendant fou, c'est limite s'ils n'étaient pas en train de lui grimper sur les genoux.

**-Dit-nous. **Commença Kili.

Les lèvres de l'un se posèrent sur une joue, celle de l'autre sur l'oreille de l'autre côté.

**-Lequel te fait le plus d'effet.**

Ori aurais bien répondu "tout les deux" mais il était incapable d'aligner plusieurs mots pour en faire une phrase cohérente. Il serra les poings sur sa couverture, incapable de répondre aux deux terreurs qui étaient occupés à le rendre fou avec juste quelque baisers sur ses oreilles, ses joues le coin de ses lèvres.

**-Ou alors,** entreprit l'ainé.**  
-Tu nous désire autant l'un que l'autre.**

Incapable et surtout n'ayant pas envie de formuler une phrase ni même un mot il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le blond descendit dans son cou, ricanant, l'autre déposa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes, sans pour autan l'embrasser.

**-En fait.** Souffla Kili contre ses lèvres.** T'est quelqu'un de plus malsain que tu ne voudrais le faire croire, ça m'excite tiens.**

Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour rigoler, l'idée même d'une suite à trois avait suffit à un début d'érection dans son pantalon. D'ailleurs Fili passât une main sur la sienne d'erection, tout en embrassant son cou offert, il dut retenir un gémissement sonore qui allais sortir, il ne voulait alerter personne.  
Fili comprit l'intention d'Ori et le souleva, le passant sur son épaule, comme un sac. Kili passa une main sur sa bouche, prévenant le petit cri de surprise qui allait sortir et ils s'éloignèrent du campement.  
Jugeant qu'il était suffisamment loin et que l'endroit serait parfait Fili déposa son paquet sur le sol, et Kili vint s'asseoir sur le ventre dudit paquet, se penchant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sous le regard mécontent de son frère qui se sentait mis à l'écart.

**-Fait-moi de la place Kee.**

Et sur ses mots il s'agenouilla au niveau de la tête d'Ori, se penchant à son tour et prenant la place laissée vacante par son frère qui descendait, sur le corps sous lui, ôtant les couche de vêtement qu'il rencontrait, il commença par le manteau du plus jeune, entrainant avec lui les mitaines, et fit seulement remonter la tunique. Arrivé au pantalon il ne se fit pas prier et malaxa la bosse bien voyante pendant qu'il était en train de défaire les attaches du vêtement. Ori gémit dans la bouche du blond, brisant le baiser l'ainé leur permit d'entendre ce bruit qui les excitait et enleva complètement la tunique, le châtain se retrouvait à présent torse nu. Le pantalon tomba lui aussi au même moment, capitulant sous la main habille de Kili, rectification, à présent il se retrouvait en sous-vêtement.  
Pendant que Fili s'amusait, toujours en l'embrassant, à jouer avec ses tétons, le cadet lui, passa ses lèvres sur le dernier tissu qu'il lui restait, provocant un gémissement qui mourut encore une fois. Trop tenté pour continuer de jouer Kili tira sur le dernier rempart qui s'opposait à lui, et c'est bien connus, ce n'est pas un bout de tissu qui viendras à bout d'un héritier de Durin.  
Le membre d'Ori se dressait devant lui, il passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres et commenças à lécher le long la colonne de chair, faisant gémir encore plus fortement son propriétaire. Arrivé au bout il suça légèrement le gland avant de l'engloutir tout entier. C'était pas un cri qu'il venait d'entendre malgré la bouche de son frère ? Non pas encore, il en fallait plus. Il accentua alors la vitesse de ses mouvements, provocant maintenant des petit cris de sa part, la tête posée sur les genoux du blond qui ne lâchait pas sa bouche, il se sentait perdus dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait.  
Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, la bouche du blond, ses mains jouant toujours sur sa poitrine et l'autre bouche s'activant sur sa partie intime, sans même pouvoir le prévenir il vint dans la bouche du brun, qui ne broncha, pas. A la place il avala une partie du liquide blanc et en induit le reste sur ses doigts, ce qu'Ori encore un peu perdu dans les limbes de ce plaisir nouveau ne remarqua pas, à vrais dire il ne percuta que quand il senti un poids sur son ventre. Kili se dressait de façon sensuelle sur lui et lui adressa un petit regard et un sourire indéchiffrable si n'est juste la lueur lubrique qu'il y vus juste avant d'aller embrasser son frère qui l'avais lâché au moment de son orgasme, le laissant respirer.

Fili déshabilla son frère comme il le pus pendant ce baiser, comme ça, au dessus d'Ori qui avait une vue parfaite sur leur bouche liée et petit à petit sur la nudité de Kili, ce simple spectacle suffit à recommencer à le faire durcir.  
Quand les frères se détachèrent Kili se repencha sur lui, avec le même regard, il vint embrasser con coup, ses épaules, laissant des marques, pendant que sa main dont il avait humidifié le doigt partit dans dos et il comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire que quand il entendit le brun gémir, il était en train de se préparer lui-même. Gémissant, Kili lâcha son épaule à présent marquée et se redressa un peu en se courbant, permettant un meilleur accès à son intimité.  
Ori vus vite fait Fili se lever et le contourner lentement tout en retirant ses vêtement au fur et à mesure, il supposa qu'il était à présent de l'autre côté et surement complètement nu ou alors en train de terminer de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. A vrais dire Kili lui cachais la vue et il ne s'en plaignait pas, la vision d'un Kili gémissant d'un plaisir visible sur son visage le faisait bander et son membre était parfaitement éveillé et prêt pour un second round.

Il hoqueta de surprise, pris dans la contemplation de Kili il ne s'était pas attendus à ce que quelque chose s'introduise en lui, C'était surement Fili qui le préparait et c'était tout de même dérangeant comme sensation, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun gémissait avec juste des doigts, enfin ça c'était avant que les doigts du blond ne touche un point en particulier dans son corps qui le fit pousser un fort gémissement, oui là il comprenait parfaitement.  
Kili avait terminé, aussi il se saisit de son sexe douloureux et, toujours avec le même regard de lubricité et d'un petit autre chose, il s'empala dessus. Cette fois c'est un cri qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres, surtout que Fili venais encore une fois de toucher ce point si sensible en lui. Kili ne bougeait plus, s'adaptant, il senti les doigts le quitter mais ne pensa même pas à protester, trop pris par les sensations à l'avant (_Dit comme ça j'ai l'impression de parler d'une voiture_).  
Fili entra en lui provoquant un cri, de douleur, car même s'il l'avait bien préparé ça n'empêche pas ce qu'était douloureux et une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, tout comme Kili il se stoppa dans ses mouvements pour le laisser s'habituer (_Oh ! une brochette de nains !_)  
C'est ce moment que Kili choisit pour bouger, détournant son attention de la douleur plus bas. Il gémissait, exclusivement de plaisir, et ce même quand Fili bougeât à son tour, la douleur était maintenant trop minime pour qu'elle se fasse entendre par sa voix.  
Ori était complètement soumis à ce flot de sensation qu'il ressentait, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente il gémissait, criait à qui voulais bien l'entendre, et il savait que les frères n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ses mains reposaient sur les cuisses de Kili qui s'était relevé pour aller embrasser son frère. Ses mains commençaient à griffer les cuisses du brun, Mahal que c'était bon, divinement bon et meilleur que dans ses rêves les plus fous.  
Il aurait pus planter ses ongles s'il en avait eu des plus grand, tout en criant, se courbant fortement sous la sensation et se déversant en la personne qui l'accueillait. La sensation du liquide chaud se répandant en lui fit venir Kili à son tour et la vision des deux nains pris par l'orgasme le plus intense qu'ils au surement jamais connus fit venir Fili après quelque coup de reins supplémentaires.

Kili s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant, un sourire aux lèvres. Fili se levais déjà récupérant le plus d'affaire qu'il le pouvait.

**-Il faut se nettoyer, la source est loin ?**

Ori savais que la question était posée à lui, après tout c'est lui qui en avait été chargé avec son frère, mais soutenir le regard du prince était difficile, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**-Non, pas tellement, on aura pas besoin de repasser par le campement.  
-Magnifique, guide-nous !**

C'était un ordre qui pourtant n'en était pas un, plus une demande en fait, Ori ne sentait aucune raillerie ni méchanceté, plutôt de l'affection, comme dans son regard, c'était ça le petit plus qu'il avait vus dans le regard de Kili qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas réussi à définir.

Il les guida à travers les bois, le brun avait pris le reste des vêtements et chacun lui tenais une main, le blond à droite et son cadet à gauche. A vrai dire il ne comprenait pas trop la tournure des événements, les deux princes n'étaient-ils pas censés être ensembles ? Alors pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé s'incruster ? C'est pas quelque chose de commun parmi les nains quand même.  
Il eu sa réponse avant de rentrer au camp, lavé et habillés, les deux frères lui firent toute sorte de démonstration d'amour, par des gestes et des mots doux. Il eu le droit au meilleur bonne nuit qu'il n'ait jamais reçus de toute sa vie, lui permettant de s'endormir sans peine, heureux du couple à trois dont il faisait partit, lui et ses deux petits-amis de rêve.

Le lendemain, quand les nains reprirent la marche, Dori avait bien remarqué la démarche un peu boitillante de ses petits frères, et s'il comprenait parfaitement pour Nori et ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour lui, après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulais avec Dwalin qui n'avais pas du y aller de mains morte vus le boitement plus que visible du brun, mais pour Ori qu'il avait tendance à materner, c'était une autre histoire qu'il se fit juré de mettre au clair au plus vite, le nain en question avait intérêt à être digne de sa petite merveille.

De son côté Bifur était gai comme un pinson, c'est qu'on apprend beaucoup de choses avant les autres quand on est de garde la nuit.

* * *

_**1**. Mais moi j'aime les efles ! j'adore les eflfes, c'est trop classe les elfes, en plus ils ont des arcs les elfes, moi j'adore les archers parc'que c'est coooool._

_Bon alors j'hésite, je pensait faire un deuxième chapitre ou j'écrirait un deuxième lemon pour bien vous montrer pourquoi Nori boite. Et j'aimerais aussi écrire encore un autre chapitre sur la réaction des deux frangins (que j'ai l'intention de faire complétement opposées). Mais bon voilà, j'ai pas beaucoup d'idée et donc c'est pas sûr et pis si ça interesse personne..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola !_  
_Voilà la suite, et la fin, j'ai pas d'idée pour un autre chapitre._  
_Surtout que c'est du deux en un puisque j'ai écrit dans un même chapitre une suite et un Lemon Nori/Dwalin, enfin bref, voulà quoi, je suis contente et fière de moi. Pas mal de fautes doivent se balader, à vrai dire j'ai flemme magistrale d'aller à la chase, je croit qu'une Beta s'impose d'ailleurs, faudras que j'y regarde._

* * *

Dori était contrarié, fortement contrarié. Il avait bien essayé de trouver le nom de ce nain avec qui Ori couchait, il le trouvait un peu plus proche des deux frères mais c'était insensé, Fili et Kili son irrémédiablement ensemble, comme en jugeait toujours les boitements du cadet et ils avaient toujours été proches tout les trois, jouant souvent dans leur enfance, à courir partout dans les rue, entre les marchant et les civiles, Ori se faisait toujours emporté dedans et ils finissaient pas faire une bêtise mais étaient tout les trois toujours satisfaits de leurs jeux. C'était donc normal pour lui et il écartait les héritiers de Thorin (_Dommage ! Il avait le doigt dessus pourtant_). Certain come Oin et Balin était trop vieux pour attirer son petit frére et il se doutait que ceux-ci avaient une préférence pour les naines, du moins à ce qu'il savait. Quand à Dwalin, pas la peine d'en parler, le voir avec Nori suffisait, celui-là n'est pas prêt d'aller voir ailleurs, et ce n'est pas plus mal, pour le moment il n'aurait pas besoin de lui refaire le portrait pour avoir fait du mal à son petit frére, surtout qu'il savait qu'il lui était impossible de le battre.  
Ensuite, Gloin est marié et surtout, il a un fils, Thorin...non les quelques coups d'œil qu'il croyait discret vers Bilbo était plus que subjectif. Bombur...sans commentaire, il ne reste plus Bofur et Bifur, et là il se disait qu'il n'avais vus aucun signe liant son petit frère et l'un des deux, aucune amitié plus forte qu'avec les autres.

Alors voilà pourquoi il était contrarié, Il avait bien essayé de deviner, mais plus il tournait l'histoire dans sa tête et moins il trouvait de réponse, il était donc sûr que la réponse était quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas, qui le surprendrais, et donc surement impossible à deviner comme ça si c'est bien caché.  
Il avait donc voulut abandonner et demander directement au principal concerné. C'est ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait été pris par les événements. Les géants de pierre et l'idée que son précieux petit Ori aurais pus y passer, cette dernière pensée lui avait coupée toute envie de le harceler avec son amant caché, ou du moins l'endroit qu'était la grotte n'était pas appropriée.  
Puis il y avait eu les gobelins, les orques juste après, Thorin avait faillit y passer et le cambrioleur avait enfin réussi à montrer tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve et Thorin ne s'était pas privé de le remercier et féliciter d'une étreinte chaleureuse.

Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait là, sans réponse, dans le campement de la compagnie. Bilbo avait été reconvertie en infirmière et s'occupait de pensé et de désinfecter les blessures de Thorin qui étaient plus nombreuses que celles des autres. Pas que le roi soit un empoté, il pouvait se soigner tout seul, sauf les blessures inaccessible dans son dos, et Gandalf avait décrété que les Hobbits était bien plus habilles de les nains quand ils s'agissaient de soins. Voila pourquoi Thorin se retrouvait avec un Hobbit rougissant s'occupant de son bras.

**-Enlevez-moi ce rouge de vos joues, surtout si vous ne voulez pas que je vous viole maintenant.**

Bilbo rougit encore plus à la remarque, ignorant la prévention du roi. Le moins que l'on puise dire c'est que ce nains, aussi majestueux soit-il avait des approche très rentre dedans. Mais l'idée de ces puissant bras le serrant fort contre ce torse chaud lui plaisait fortement, et il se permit une réponse taquine et détendue.

**-Vous n'oseriez pas, pas aux yeux de tout vos compagnons.  
-Nos compagnons, je vous rappelle que vous êtes un membre à part entière de cette compagnie.**

La main de Bilbo s'arrêta sur le bras qu'il venait de finir de soigner, toujours plaisantin, mais un peut moins.

**-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant.  
-Je sais, et je m'en excuse encore, c'est la plus grosse erreur de jugement que j'ai faite de toute ma vie.**

Bilbo esquissât un léger sourire heureux et se permit même un petit gloussement agréable, selon le roi nain.

**-Et c'est l'erreur de jugement la plus justifiée que quelqu'un ai pus faire sur ma personne jusqu'ici.**

Thorin sourit à son tour, Le hobbit restait malgré tout quelqu'un de très humble et c'est une facette qu'il aimait particulièrement chez lui, et surement une qualité qu'i pourrait retrouver chez de nombreux hobbit, mais celui-ci est le seul qu'il connaisse et qu'il veuille connaître encore plus.

**-Toujours est-il que vous n'avez pas nié ma proposition de vous violer ici même.  
-Non mais je ne l'ai pas non plus affirmée, et l'idée que j'y consente ne feras plus de cette histoire un viol.**

Sur ces mots il se leva, offrit un sourire rayonnant aux plus vieux et partit rejoindre les nains commencent à se regrouper autour du feu.  
Le temps d'encaisser les paroles et ce qu'elles voulaient signifier et Thorin se leva à son tour, il dépassa le hobbit, lui effleura la main et rejoignit ses compagnons et amis.  
Bilbo ce dit que c'était vraiment du rentre dedans, mais qu'il aimait cette façon de faire.

Durant le repas Dori observait son petit frère qui discutait joyeusement avec Fili et Kili. L'idée que cet amant caché soit l'un des deux frères était celle qui revenait le plus dans son esprit. Pourtant c'était impossible, les deux princes sont ensemble, c'est irréfutable, indéniable. L'idée d'un couple à trois lui avait effleuré l'esprit également, mais cette idée il la trouvait encore plus impossible que la première, premièrement parce que la jalousie des nains et plus particulièrement des nains impulsif que son les descendant du Durin et légendaire et qu'ils n'aiment pas vraiment le partage, surtout quand il s'agit d'amour. Et Ori est tout simplement trop innocent pour ça. Et pourtant, parmi les autre nains, personne n'avais de comportement pourtant paraitre étrange, personne n'avais de petite marques dans le coup caractéristique de nuits agitées.

**-Je peux savoir ce que t'a avec Ori en ce moment ?**

Dori se tourna vers celui qui venais de l'interpeller, à savoir son autre petit frère, assis sans pudeur sur les genoux de son, petit-ami, le mot sonnait bizarrement dans sa tête pour définir le couple devant lui. Amant est plus approprié et malgré tout leur relation n'est pas fondée que sur une attirance physique mais belle et bien sur des sentiments, sinon Dwalin ne se montrerais pas aussi démonstratif en publique.  
Dori soupira.

**-Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué toi,...  
-que mon adorable petit frère boite presque imperceptiblement pratiquement à chaque matin et qu'il a des marque dans le cou qu'il n'arrive pas toujours à caché et je serais prêt à parier qu'il n'y a pas que dans le cou qu'il à ces marques.**

-Je t'en bouche un coin, hein grand frère ?

Il reprit ses esprit et frappa le sommet du crâne de Nori, la plupart du temps quand celui-ci l'appelait "grand frère" c'était pour se moquer de lui et aujourd'hui ne fait pas d'exception. Ce qui l'étonnait dans tout ça c'est que ça bulle de bonheur avec Dwalin n'accapare pas encore toute son attention et qu'il en prête encore à son petit frère et ce qu'il faisait. Pas que Nori soit un frand frère indigne ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il vait tendance à apporter moins d'attention à leur petit frère, sachant parfaitement que Dori le fessait et ayant pleinement confiance en son grand frère.

**-Si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi tu me demande ce qu'il se passe alors ?**

Nori réfléchit un instant. apparemment c'était pas clair dans sa tête que Dori se soit transformé en détective privé.

**-Oh alors toi aussi tu veux savoir qui est ce fameux nain.**

Faut croire que l'amour rends pas que aveugle, il rends un peut con aussi. Ce qui coule de source pour Dori ne coule pas forcément pour Nori, comment peut-on à la foit être être aussi proche de ses frère et penser différemment. L'ainé poussa un soupir.

**-Alors c'est ça, et t'as toujours pas trouvé qui ça peut être.  
-Toi non plus je suppose.  
-Nan, et pis à vrai dire je m'en fiche pas mal, Ori viendras nous le dire quand il voudra, ça ne sert à rien de le presser comme ça.  
-Je veux juste savoir si ce nain est digne de lui.  
-Si Ori a jugé qu'il l'était tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire.**

Ça ennuyait fortement Dori, mais il avait raison, à partir du moment où Ori aurais choisit la personne qu'il aime, qu'il la juge digne de confiance, il n'a rien à dire. Il soupira, il voyait encore l'enfant tout timide dont ils avaient du s'occuper à trois. Certes Ori n'est plus un enfant, mais ce n'est pas un adulte pour autant. Il poussa un autre soupire, parce qu'il savait qu'un jour, Ori seras encore plus indépendant qu'il ne l'est déjà, ça le rendais triste, qu'un jour il n'ait plus de petit frère à choyer comme il le fait et comme il l'a fait avec Nori.  
Le soir tomba encore plus, puis la nuit, la moitié des nains s'étaient endormis, et Ori discutait encore avec Kili et Fili, assis sur sa couche qui était au milieu, assis sur la sienne, il fuma une pipe pensif, il se repassait la discutions avec son frére. En fait Nori était celui qui se prenais le moins la tête, il avait cherché un moment et voyant aucune réponse possible attendais juste patiemment que son petit frère vienne de lui-même en parler. Et Dori savait qui devrait en faire autant, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache, déjà parce qu'il savait Ori plutôt naïf et voulais juger cette personne par lui-même, car même s'il s'agissait d'un membre de la compagnie, en qui il avait pleinement confiance en temps normal, son statut de grand frère protecteur reprenais le dessus sur son côté de compagnon. Et comme le disait si bien Nori, Leur petit frère à une démarche hésitante presque tout les jours...tout les jours...  
Un éclair traversa la tête de Dori qui se demanda comment il n'avait pas pus y penser plus tôt ?  
Jetant un regard partout autour de lui il vit que tout le monde dormais sauf Bofur dont c'était le tour de garde, Thorin et Bilbo qui discutaient très proche l'un de l'autre, Dwalin et son frère qui se câlinaient et les trois plus jeune discutant toujours joyeusement...En fait même pas la moitiè des nains était en train de dormir.  
Il s'allongea sur sa couche, feignant le sommeil, mais gardant un œil d'ouvert sur les trois jeunes nains, ce jurant que e soit il en aurais le coeur net.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité (_10 minutes, il exagère !_) ils se levèrent, guettant les alentours pour s'assurer de n'avoir attiré l'attention de personne ils partirent discrètement vers la forêt.  
Tout de suite Dori réagit et secoua son frère plutôt occupé.

**-Tu vois pas que tu me gêne là ?...Dori ?**

Voyant que son ainé avait les yeux fixés sur quelque chose il suivit la trajectoire de son regard pour tomber sur son frère et les neveux. Cette idée l'avais lui aussi effleuré avant qu'il n'abandonne l'idée de deviner qui son frère à dans sa vie, jugeant qu'Ori était trop innocent pour un plan à trois.  
A ce moment ce qui ce passait la tête de l'un, ce passait également dans la tête de l'autre.

**-Suis-moi, il faut que je sache vraiment.**

Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Nori pour suivre le plus vieux. Il avait dit plus tôt qu'il laisserait Ori venir vers eux, mais là cette vision lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent et il ne pouvait résister à la tentation de les suivre. Dwalin suivit le mouvement, tant qu'à faire, lui aussi avait remarqué les marques qui ne trompe pas chez ne plus jeune et si la curiosité est un vilain défaut il n'en n'avait cure.  
Ils les suivirent habillement, ne se faisant pas repérer mais ne les perdant pas de vue non plus, les mains avaient été liée et c'est Fili qui était au milieu. Apparemment ils cherchaient un bon endroit, à en jugé par les coups d'œil fréquent autour d'eux.

Chez Dori ça carburait à plein régime, tel qu'il est partit il peut nous faire le rallye Dakar de la pensée. Faut le comprendre aussi, le pauvre, une situation qu'il jugeait improbable quelque minutes auparavant était clairement en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Car si les mains des trois jeunes nains étaient liée ce n'était pas pour aller sautiller ensemble dans un champ de fleurs roses (_Au payyyyys de Candyyyyyy !_). Alors il fallait qu'on lui explique, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était de savoir comment les choses en étaient là ou elles sont.  
Pour Nori c'étai un peu la même chose, mais il se retenait de ce marrer, deux personne en même temps, il devait se l'avouer Ori est plutôt fort quand même, même lui n'avait encore jamais essayé à trois, et il doutait que Dwalin le veuille.  
Et Dwalin, bah Dwalin reste Dwalin, et comme son amant il se retenait d'éclater de rire devant la fouge des jeunes.

Il suffit à Fili de dire "**ici seras parfait**" pour qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre un gros arbre par deux nains avides de lui. De là ou ils étaient les trois plus vieux n'entendais pas les paroles mais ils virent clairement Ori s'attaquer aux lèvres du blond et Kili s'en prendre à une oreille, de même qu'ils virent Fili poser ses mains sur les deux hanches à disposition, trop prés de leurs fesse selon Dori qui ne revenait pas de la situation.

**-C'est bon, je crois que t'es fixé, on peut retrouver au campement on à rien à faire ici.**

Dwalin approuva mais Dori lui n'était pas de cet avis, il était sûr ok, mais en tant il avait besoin de savoir vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des trois nain et plus particulièrement de son frère, parce qu'on en arrive pas à un coup à trois comme ça sans discuter et du jour au lendemain (_bah si justement x) Je suis en train de faire de Dori l'idiot de service_). Il secoua négativement la tête.

**-Pas encore, il me doit des explications.  
-Mais fout lui la paix et attends demain.**

Mais Dori à beau être un nain raffiné en matière de gout, il n'en reste pas moins un nain et il est borné, oh oui. Et ignorant complètement son petit frère il se dirigea vers Ori, Kili et Fili, le tout sans faire preuve de délicatesse, ainsi il se fit bien entendre et étant pourtant sûrs qu'ils avaient été suivit par personne les trois jeunes nains tournèrent la tête vers lui, pouvant admirer un Dori s'avançant d'un pas sûr et un Dwalin, un Nori suivant le mouvement, voulant s'assurer que ça ne dérape pas.

Ori était horrifié (_Ori Horrifié, Horrifié Ori, moi j'trouve ça drôle_) et les deux autres surpris. Ce n'est que quand il sentit un poids un peu plus fort sur son torse que Fili réagit et tourna la tête vers son petit ami. Celui-ci regardait son frère, sans le quitter des yeux, de l'appréhension sur son visage, car encore il n'y aurait eu que Nori il n'aurait pas eu si peur que ça, mais il y avait Nori ET Dori, celui qu'il redoutait le plus étant le deuxième. Le blond comprit exactement ce qu'il se passait et l'entoura de ses bras pour le protéger. Kili avait senti le mouvement de son frère et ne lui fallut pas réfléchir longtemps avant de faire de même. Tout les deux serraient Ori qui se sentait magnifiquement bien dans leurs bras et qui ne plus pas à Dori, il avait l'impression que les deux héritiers voulaient lui enlever son frère.

Nori soupirait devant la bêtise de son frère d'habitude plein de sens. Lui aussi exigeait des explications, lui aussi voulait en parler avec Ori, savoir ce qui l'avait poussé vers les deux frères et comment ça avait pus ce passer, mais lui pouvais très bien attendre le lendemain. Sa curiosité n'était pas telle qu'il allait jusqu'à les ennuyer alors qu'ils étaient clairement en train de s'amuser. Mais Dori devient vraiment lourd quand il s'agit d'Ori et Nori ne se souvenais pas que son grand frère ait pus faire de même avec lui.  
Mais bref, revenons à Dori qui avançais fasse aux plus jeunes, pas forcément de bonne humeur

**-Je peux savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête ?  
-Vous nous enlèverez pas Ori !**

C'était les frères qui venaient de crier ça, à vrai dire ça ne répondait pas à la question de Dori, mais peut importe ce qu'aurais pus dire le plus vieux ils auraient répondus de cette manière.  
Dori s'arrêta devant eux, fermement déterminé à...bah les jeunes l'ignorait à vrai dire, c'est ce qui leur faisait peur, surtout à Ori. Qui sais comment il allait prendre la nouvelle, car coucher avec un homme c'est normal, mais avec deux...

**-Je réitère ma question, qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête au juste ?  
-La même chose qui passe dans celle de Monsieur Dwalin et de m'sieur Nori, tout comme dans celle de Bilbo et de notre oncle.** Répondit Fili sans ciller.

Bilbo et Thorin, Nori en apprenais une bonne tiens, il n'avait absolument pas fait gaffe a leur roi et au cambrioleur, un coup d'œil vers son amant lui apprit qu'apparemment, ici il était le seul à ne pas être au courant des dernier potins de la compagnie (_Gossip Dwarf !_).

**-Là n'est pas la question, ils ne sont pas trois eux.  
-Et alors ? **Réplica Kili. **C'est quelque chose de pas courant certes mais il faut savoir que c'est pas inexistant.**

Ori était sidéré, ses amants le défendaient, un peut plus et il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux tellement il se sentait heureux d'être aimé ainsi. Dori soupira et frotta les siens, d'yeux, exaspéré il ne trouvait pas ses mots pour protester face aux frères et il commençait à se dire que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter comme ça et qu'il ne trouverait pas d'argument pour contrer les deux tête de mules jamais à cours de réponses devant lui.

**-Vous êtes cousins.  
-Et nous deux frères, sur l'échelle d'une famille c'est encore plus proche que cousin. **Commença Fili.**  
-Et personne dans la compagnie ne nous a rien dit, pas même oncle Thorin, et n'allez pas dire que vous ne saviez pas.**

Dori soupira encore une fois (_Avec tout les soupirs depuis le début je suis sûre qu'il à une carrière en tant que ventilateur_) il était sûr de cette réponse là, mais avait décidé de tenter le coup, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'ils sont trois homme, ça serait se foutre d'eux vus les deux nains derrière lui et de tout façon c'est pas ça qui le dérangeais. Nan là il se trouvait dans une impasse, il n'avait plus rien pour protester et ce devait d'accepter que son petit frère ait deux amants.

**-Tu te prends la tête pour rien grand frère.** Nori avança vers eux, se séparant de Dwalin qui n'avait pas de rôle à jouer là dedans. Il s'adressa aux deux frères. **Dites-moi tout les deux, est-ce que ça vous va que quelqu'un vienne s'incruster entre vous deux ?  
-Ori c'est pas incruster !** Répliqua Kili. **Il arrive juste pas à trancher entre Fili et Moi.  
-Et puis hors de question que l'un de nous trois doive choisir l'un ou l'autre.  
-Exact ! Et ses pas notre faute, ses gémissements quand il rêvait de nous étaient bien trop tentant pour lui résister.**

Les paroles de Kili surprirent tout le monde, mais vraiment tout le monde. A tel point qu'Ori geignit de honte et alla cacher son visage rouge dans les cheveux blonds de Fili. Nori ricana, la situation était vraiment des plus...intéressante et amusante, surtout vus la franchise des plus jeunes.

**-Ori espèce de petit dépravé, t'est pire que moi. Et toi est-ce que ça t'ennuie de ne pas être le seul pour Fili ni pour Kili.  
-Pas du tout !**

Ori montrait son enthousiasme, ce qui fit plaisir au deux héritiers qui le serrèrent un peut plus. Dori dans sa tête abdiquait, Nori avait raison, cette situation allais parfaitement au trois concernés, personne n'avaient été forcé dans cette histoire et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les neveux de Thorin soient indigne d'Ori. Alors il se devait de laisser tomber, pour le bonheur de sa petite merveille de petit frère.

**-Je crois que j'ai pas le choix.  
-Nan tu l'a pas, alors maintenant tu viens avec nous et tu leur fous la paix.**

Sur ce Nori fit demi tour avec Dwalin et Dori fut obligé de suivre le mouvement. Les trois jeunes nains les suivirent des yeux et quand ils furent hors de vue se regardèrent tout les trois et, éclatèrent de rire.

**-Bah tu vois que c'était pas si terrible.** Affirma Fili.

Ori hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescent, il avait eu peur de la réaction de Dori mais finalement avec son autre grand frère tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il avait juste eu peur de devoir choisir entre ses amants été ses frères, choix impossible à faire et il en frissonnait rien qu'en y pensant.  
**  
-On peut reprendre on en était arrêté maintenant ?**

A peine Fili avait prononcé ces mots qu'il se retrouvait avec une bouche dévorant la sienne et l'autre dévorant son coup, descendant encore plus bas. Et quelque minutes plus tard il gémissait fortement, deux personne s'agitant sur son entre jambe.  
Du côté des trois autre, à environ mi-chemin Dwalin tira Nori à lui pour bifurquer à droite. Si son intention était claire pour son amant, elle l'était moins pour Dori.

**-Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ?**

Sans se retourner pour le regarder Nori lui fit un signe de la main.

**-Tu sauras retrouver les autres sans nous.**

Il soupira encore une vois, décidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec des frères pareils ? Il prit donc son chemin tout seul, pourtant détendus face à la situation. Une fois de retour au camp il était sûr qu'en temps normal Bilbo n'était pas censé se trouver sur les genoux de Thorin et les mains de ce dernier pas sur les fesses du cambrioleur, tout comme leurs bouches liées. Mais à vrai dire au point ou il en est et avec ce qu'il avait vus ce soir, plus rien ne l'affectait.

Nori fut plaqué contre un arbre, violemment, et soulever pour enrouler ses jambes autour de son amant. Amant qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche, plus que satisfait et pourtant pas suffisamment rassasié en même temps. Le plus jeune passa ses main sur le sommet de son crane, les baissa un peu jusqu'à rencontrer les cheveux dans lesquels il se perdit.  
Dwalin commençait déjà à défaire ses vêtements, écartant manteau, tunique et superflu de son torse pour aller les étaler par terre.  
Nori se fichais pas mal de ses vêtement partent au sol, à vrai dire seul son amant comptait. Les caresses sur son torse, la bouche dans son cou. Il gémit quand le plus fort s'attaqua à ses deux boutons de chair.  
**  
-Dwalin...  
**  
Comme en réponse l'appelé donna un coup de rein, leur début d'érection se frottant, ils grognèrent tout les deux de plaisir. Dwalin les détacha de l'arbre et, le plus doucement qu'il put, en posant une main derrière la tête de Nori, il se coucha avec son amant sur les vêtements étalés. Tout en l'embrasant le plus vieux ôta ses vêtement un à un, pour finit totalement nu et exposé à l'œil pervers de son amour.  
Nori passa ses main derrière sa nuque et le fit glisser, sur les épaule, un peu sur les bras, il revint sur les pectoraux et glissa des flancs jusqu'au dos, serrant leurs corps ensembles le plus fort qu'il put, enroulant ses jambe autour des hanches de Dwalin, l'embrassant encore plus passionnément.  
Nori finit nu à son tour et avant que son amant n'ai plus commencé des mouvements de rein qui se ferais rencontrer leurs membres maintenant bien dressé et les mèneraient indéniablement vers la jouissance, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le poussant à se relever, lui avec.

**-Tu fais quoi au juste ?  
-Chuuu.**

Nori embrassa son cou, ses clavicules, descendit sur les muscles de son torse, puis de son ventre, laissant un petit sillon de salive là ou il passait. Encore plus bas il léchât la virilité devant lui, l'embrassa, suça quelque bout de peau sans jamais la prendre en bouche. Dwalin grognait, de plaisir mais surtout de mécontentement face au trop peu d'attention qu'il recevait.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ? T'est pas content peut-être ?**

Dwalin grogna encore une fois, le pire c'est qu'il se foutait de lui ouvertement. Et dire qu'il l'aimait.

**-Suce-la franchement, maintenant.  
-Quelle délicatesse et qu'elle politesse dans tes paroles.**

Mais il s'exécuta, de toute façon il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, à savoir Dwalin soumit à lui, lui demandant, même sans délicatesse et sous forme d'ordre, d'accéder à sa requête. Il s'appliqua à donner le plaisir suffisant à la verge devant lui, quand il senti des doigts entrer en lui. Il grogna de bien être face à la sensation. Dans cette position il était complètement soumit à son amant, mais par Mahal qu'est-ce que c'est bon !  
Le membre dans sa bouche était palpitant, s'il attendait encore, et à en juger par les gémissements et les mouvements des doigts en lui plus irréguliers, Dwalin allait venir, ce qu'i ne voulait pas. Réduisant la cadence il stoppa ensuite tout mouvement, décevant par la même occasion un fort grognement de mécontentement.

**-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

Il se releva, emmenant avec lui les doigts qui pouvaient maintenant mieux le préparer et mieux accéder à sa zone sensible.  
Nori ne pris pas la peine de répondre gémissant, il chevauchait les doigts en lui. Dwalin était contrarié de voir que son amant était le seul à prendre son pied. Oh ses gémissement et sa façon de se tordre de plaisir à cause de lui étaient parfaitement jouissifs et plaisant à voir, mais quand même. Et pour se venger du sale coup que Nori lui avait fait avant, il réduisît la vitesse de ses doigts et stoppa tout mouvement avant de se retirer.  
Nori gémit, mais pas de contrariété et saisissant le sexe du plus vieux, il le dirigea vers son entré et s'empala directement dessus, jusqu'au bout, provoquant un gémissement de l'un et un grognement de l'autre.  
Sans même prendre le temps de s'habituer Nori bougea, très légèrement certes, mais il bougea, s'accrochant au épaule de Dwalin qui le guidait avec les mains sur les hanches.  
En accélérant ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, ne pensant à respirer que quand ça leur était nécessaire.

**-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.**

Des mots tout ce qu'il y a de plus profond et sincère, Dwalin le savait, et c'est ça qui le rendais fou, il accéléra la cadence, à tel point qu'il coucha Nori pour pouvoir le marteler encore plus fort.  
Le plus jeune se libéra après quelque coup de rein et des sensations trop fortes, son amant suivit peu après, s'écroulant à ses côté.  
Alors que Nori reprenais sa respiration, Dwalin lui embrassa le front, les pommettes.

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Le lendemain Fili avait une démarche de boitant et pas forcément droite alors que les deux autres de leur coté semblait en pleine forme et ricanais dans leur coin, Dori se doutait bien de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais voulait pas savoir.  
Quand à Bofur, il se dit que la compagnie avait vraiment des choses intéressantes à lui révéler.

**The End Of The End**

* * *

_Oui j'ai pas put m'empêcher d'y mettre un peu de Thilbo, j'aime tellement ce couple ausi.  
Maintenant je me met à genoux devant vous et prit votre côté de gentil lecteur de me laisser une petite review._


End file.
